


Fork in the road

by Ibenholt



Series: Celes Mollari [2]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emperor Mollari realizes that he may have more of a future than he thought when he learns that he's pregnant with G'Kar's child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amatara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatara/gifts).



> This is a Christmas present for my dear Amatara.  
> It's long over-due, and I hope it's enjoyable. 
> 
> It was a small plot-bunny that just seemed to grow out of control. 
> 
> A huge thank you to magicgenetek for beta-ing like a boss, and for coming up with the summary, as well as the title.

The title of emperor was not a light one. While there was no longer the pressure that the great ones of old had been involved in, Londo still had enough power that people looked to him now that the planet was in ruins. 

So he paid his exhaustion or weight-gain no mind, but opened the palace to the critically injured, and to their families. The ballroom was full of people who lacked body parts, as well as healers who ran back and forth, trying to stitch them back together. 

In the midst of the town, where the temples stood, the dead been put in a mass grave.

Servants were sent to the hospitals in order to aid the physicians and nurses, as well as keep the places clean. 

The brothels opened their doors, where the priests and priestesses of Li offered healing the ones who were shell-shocked and bruised, and living spaces for those who had lost their homes. 

Many of the nobles who lived in the palace or nearby had generously offered their own quarters or available rooms to the wounded, forgetting class and status now that there was an enemy to focus on.

Londo was endlessly praised for giving up his own room, and having it converted into four smaller ones, to fit as many as possible. So while they were bleeding on the royal tiles and carpets, he retired to the quarters he had shared with G’Kar. Modest, they had called them. Fit only for him when he was travelling and needed a place to sleep. But he took it and was more than content. 

He came home one afternoon and flopped down on the bed. He wanted so badly to sleep for the rest of the day, and to blow Durla and the other degenerates off. The meetings seemed endless, and there was so rarely anything new to report. The ferries were getting back on track, as were the transports.  
He looked towards the window, but his eyes were drawn to the little refrigerator in the corner.  
His curiousity got the best of him, and he got up. There wasn’t much in it. But enough, he realized, to keep him sated during a few lunches forwards. Had he been eating at all, that was. 

He was hungry, at least he told himself that. But no food looked or tasted good anymore, no matter how creative the cooks were. The nausea didn’t bother him unless he was sitting with a plate full of food in front of him.

All he could stomach were a few select fruits, or hot water with lemon. His meals went to the sickly.  
G’Kar had been deeply discontent with the food they served at the palace, calling it an insult. He had armed himself with already cooked meals the second time they came, stuffing the little fridge full. 

Fresh spoo. There was no mistaking the appearance or smell of it. His stomach should have turned at the mere sight.  
But all of a sudden, he was sitting there and shoving the contents of the container into his mouth, barely allowing himself to chew before he swallowed. It was slimy and revolting.  
And yet, he couldn’t seem to stop.

As soon as he had licked the box clean, he closed the little door to the fridge, straightened himself up a bit, and headed to the doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

Parin had been the palace’s healer ever since Turhan had been inagurated, but might as well have been there since the palace was erected. He was a quiet, pleasant man who didn’t care much for the lifestyle of the nobles he was surrounded by, and didn’t seem to have any ambition besides staying exactly where he was. He was tall and thin, with a face to match. His hands, which were large and brown, were the same as when Londo had been to see him last. 

When he entered, Parin was sorting out packages for the other healers. He had a storage of medicine which, through the miracle of placement, had not been damaged. He was putting in bandage and a small, green bottle when he looked up.

“Majesty.”

“Parin. Forgive me for disturbing.”

“You could never disturb me, excellency.”

“I’m afraid you’ll think I have… I’m only here to get something for queasiness.” 

“That doesn’t sound very pleasant.”

“It isn’t. I must have picked up something from our guests.”

He didn’t spend much time with the injured. Between delegating his ministers, which included keeping Durla at a leash, and the endless meetings, he barely had time to sleep. The young nobles who had previously only spent their days lazing about the palace and drinking wine had somehow wound up as nurses for the injured. Senna delegated them with the same kind of expertise Londo had admired her father for, but it seemed she was her mother’s daughter, and therefore more focused on being charitable. 

“Possible,” Parin muttered, looking Londo up and down. 

“Majesty, I have wanted to examine you since after your heart attack. It’s not that i don’t trust my human collegues, but I’d like to see their handiwork for myself. And see if everything else is as it should be, of course.”

“Of course. But I’m not sure either of us have the time.”

“I do. And I’ll give you a note you can bring with you when you have to meet with the unplesant gentlemen who work for you.”

Londo knew that Parin wouldn’t give up, and began to undress. 

He had not been poked and prodded like this since his visits to Franklin. But at least he had the decency not to ask too many questions. Instead Parin kept muttering to himself and studying him. 

Finally, he removed his gloves and pressed his fingers carefully against each other.

"Well. I suppose congratulations are in order." 

Londo’s entire body became ice cold, and Parin spoke before he was able to. 

"You are pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a moment of madness. A lazy morning in bed when G’Kar finally got to see him without so much as a thread, and finally proved that he was not his first Centauri. And certainly not his first Centauri who was hiding things. 

Never in his wildest dreams had Londo imagined that this would be possible for them. Their age, more importantly, the matter of their races, shouldn’t have even made them think it. 

While he was doing his best not to scream, Parin was washing his hands.

"You are not that special, majesty. I think you’d be surprised at how many of the couples in the palace have children born by the father. But I’ve already said too much…"

He begun packing up, but Londo jumped off the bed and leapt over to him, trying his best to close his shirt. 

"I was impregnated by a Narn."

Parin froze completely.

"Forcibly?" 

"NO!"

Londo lowered his voice,   
"No. I don’t think he knew he would make me pregnant … but the act it was quite voluntary. And because of that reason, this does not leave the room."

"Of course not. And I will trade a secret for yours, majesty. You could not be in better hands. I was here during the first occupation. I was quite young, but I saw my fair share of these kinds of pregnancies and births."

Londo exhaled. Parin deserved a medal. More money. Something! It shouldn’t be possible to be this calm and collected, not to mention helpful, especially not with several untrained nurses running around among people who were actually sick. 

"Yes?"

"Yes. You’re in no particular danger. You’re old enough that I want to look in on you once a week, but you’re not so old that I would suggest a termination. Unless that is what you wish." 

Londo started. It hadn’t even occurred to him.   
Shiv’kala could and would use the child against him, that much was certain. But if he wanted the child to be born and to be healhty, he couldn’t punish or torment him too badly for almost a year. And a year was valuable time to at least start the rebuiling, and hard choices would have to be made. Choices he normally would be punished for. 

But then… what if they wanted the baby as a pawn? Give them a keeper of their own? But would they do that if the baby was supposed to be used against him?  
And there was something pressing at his head. A painful reminder that this was a gift. That terminating an accidental, but not forced pregnancy in a time where there were dead children in the streets was such an appalling thing to do. An offense to Li… 

But Parin did not hold the same beliefs as he did. He patted his hand.

"You do not have to make up your mind right away. But please understand that you won’t have long until you will have to. There will come a point where I cannot do the surgery without putting you in serious danger."

Londo nodded. 

"I understand. But what if I choose to keep the child?"

"If my memory serves correct, you will hardly be showing. And I doubt it will matter much. Most of the emperors gains a little weight during the first few months, due to all the stress." 

Londo nodded again. He couldn’t panic. Not now. Did Shiv’Kala know? Could the Keeper tell? What was he going to do? 

“I… I didn’t expect this to happen.”

“I know it’s a lot to take in, Majesty. Especially now.”

“Just call me Londo, please.”

Parin nodded, as he returned to making the kits ready. Londo put his sash and coat back on, and was headed to the exit when Parin cleared his throat.

“Londo, I have told you all I know, and offered you all I can. I cannot predict the future, but I would remind you that there are those who can. Danna will help you, unless your precious ministers intend to stop you.”

Londo gave him a small bow and smile before he vanished around the corner and headed for the halls of the seers.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been as if the universe was trying to make it harder for the Centauri after the progress they had experienced after the war. 

The wet nurses and the prophetesses employed by the palace often went to the city temples together. Paretu, goddess of family, and Dovani, goddess of sight, were always close in the pantheon, and therefore had their temples close together. When the bombs had rained, the tower of emperor Gatone had fallen onto them, killing everyone inside.   
The only good thing to come out of this was the palace’s demand for wet-nurses, which made women, no matter their background, able to come to the palace and recieve payment in food and usually a room for themselves and their family, if they had any. Londo had witnessed a woman in rags and with four pale and dirty children, the youngest not even old enough to walk, weeping in joy as she was welcomed as the Lekoni family’s new nurse and governess. 

The seers could not be replaced. Most of them were sent to the palace when they were of age, but separating familes at this time seemed to cruel, even if tradition was to be followed. 

The only seer left was a young woman who very few besides her tutor had liked. A sickly thing who would have strong preminitions, and who’d frighten those who feared her with whispers of things to come. She had been too ill to join the others to visit the temple, and had thereby been spared. There was talk, of course, that she had known the temples would fall. Many of the seers had been having strong preminitions already that something horrible was going to happen. But Londo knew that fate had a way of throwing a veil over the details, even for the strongest prophetess. 

Her room smelt heavily of inscence and tea, even from the outside. He rapped his knuckles against the dark wood, and a creaky voice welcomed him in.  
G’Kar was the first thing that entered his mind when he stepped in. G’Kar’s smell. The look of him in the red, dimmed lights of his chambers. The way he moved slower than usual there, comfortable in the heat that had Londo removing his jacket after mere minutes. He shook the thoughts away when he saw Danna. She was sitting in the middle of the room, dressed in a simple skirt and loose blouse, a traditional veil on her head, and rustling jewelry. The dark lips were parted, and the eyes were closed. 

"Your majesty…"  
She whispered, 

"You have broken the rules." 

"I know."

"And… and soon."

She shook her head, rocking back and forth slowly. The veil fell, and ended up around her neck. She patted the seat next to her, and Londo sat down. 

“You have had your future told.”

“Not by you.”

“Oh, no. Who am I to oppose an empress?”

She gave Londo a glittering smile, and a theatrical widening of her eyes,

“She’s not here anymore.”

“I do not need my vision for such things.”

She snickered. It had been quite and uproar from Lady Morella’s side. Londo had given the order before his goodbye to G’Kar, and now, the Lady Morella was on Babylon 5, in hiding, and probably plotting her revenge for being sent off like some package. He had feared for her safety. She knew about his future, and he had managed to convince himself she knew of the drakh as well. 

"Please, Danna."

"Alright, alright." 

She took his hand between hers, and a small smile came onto her face, 

"Tiny, tiny thing… barely even there." 

"Well?"

"You have far more love in that body of yours than you let on, majesty. Your little girl …" She paused, looking like she had said too much.

"I’m having a girl?»

"Yes. I saw why you’re not sure yet. Why you’re so scared."

Londo went cold all over. Had she sensed the keeper? Did she now know about Shiv’Kala? He struggled not to look around the room. Surely, they would be alerted somehow …

"But her spots will be freckles. At least at first. You will be looking into your own eyes."

He breathed out. The alien-aspect, of course. And he was scared. A spotted baby with a large head and red eyes was bound to attract attention. But if her eyes were blue, that would be one less thing to worry about.

"As for everything else … I suggest you lie all you can. But I doubt anyone will ask." 

She sighed suddenly, and rubbed her head,  
“Let me see more.”

“But you’re exhausted.”

“Yes. Not from you. Everything … my sisters…the deals that have to be made, the skirmishes, my new home … all possible, and then again, maybe not … it’s all too much for me. I   
need to focus.”  
She grabbed his hand, and a serene look came over her face. 

“Pretty girl … pretty little girl … so happy.”

She let go again, she touched her temples, 

“She won’t have much for a princess, but it will be enough. Londo …I see so many things. Change a detail, and something new enters the picture. I’ve trained myself not to go completely mad … and when I focus, I see two roads for your girl. Life will be good for her. Difficult, like most, but better than… “

She suddenly looked far away. Or further than she usually did.

“Than in the past.”

Maybe it was the room, the inscence and Danna herself who was triggering him, but he suddenly felt as if he could see them. The little halfbreeds who were choked in their cribs. The rumors of a madhouse on one of the hidden isles with prisoners who suffered nothing but the wrong appearance for civilised society. The Half-narns. The ones who had had a Narn grandmother and was born covered in spots while their parents looked as Centauri as could be. 

“But Londo …”

Her eyes were lined with black, and it dulled the green in them while enhancing the white, 

“Your roads have paled. I can only see two. They look the same, but one of them provides you with companionship and more happiness. I hate riddles. Have you chosen?”

“My road?”

“No. Your child.” 

“I don’t know. But I assume that if I choose her, life will be simpler?”

“I think so.”

“You think?”

She shrugged.

“If you choose your child, you will have more roads to walk, which could end up well.”

The rocking began again.

“You push us away. I know you didn’t want to come here.”

“I’m … I will die soon.”

He looked down, but she placed her finger between his eyebrows and got him to look up. 

“Not soon. Later. And your girl will be a young woman by that time, should you choose her life.”

“Will she be in danger?”

“The child of a noble is always in danger. But who is a fiercer protecter than a loving parent?”

She grabbed his head and darted forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Good luck, and may the Maker hold his hand over you both.”


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks crept by. 

Londo ordered fresh spoo in secret, grateful that the man he asked to do it didn’t ask questions. Parin checked in on him weekly, as promised, giving him pointers and advice. There wasn’t much to do aside from attending meetings and waiting for results from said meetings. He wasn’t surprised when Shiv’Kala one morning invaded his head with the blunt message: 

‘Come here.’

He went to the usual room, an abandoned prison cell in the east part of the palace. He stood in the cold and waited. He sensed Shiv’Kala’s prescence long before he actually showed himself. 

“What? What is it now?” 

Shiv’Kala seemed to be either unable to understand or care about rudeness, so Londo allowed himself to stand there like a teenager expecting a much repeated scolding. 

“We know about you.”

“Yes, I sort of assumed you would be able to, considering your little gift.” 

He gestured to his shoulder. Shiv’Kala glided around the room, circling closer and closer to Londo. 

“If you send the child away, we will put a… gift on them, too. If they stay here, we will not harm them. Unless you give us no other choice.”

“And what would push you to do that? A small disagreement, and I’ll find her dead in her crib?”

Shiv’Kala hissed. 

“Her?”

“Yes, I’m having a daughter.”

“Only one?”

“Yes? Unless Parin has overlooked something, and I doubt he would have.” 

The threatening demenour vanished at once, and Londo felt as if he was standing face to face with a confused alien ambassador, trying to explain the ways of his people. 

“But only one? Is that normal?” 

Now there was just a hint of panic in the Drakh’s voice. 

“Yes, of course it is. Twins aren’t unheard of, neither are triplets, but cases beyond that are rare.” 

“But others? Your females?” 

“The same goes for them.”

“How long does it take? When are they ready to produce new ones?”

Londo couldn’t hide his disgust. What a way to put it. 

“It usually takes a year.” 

Shiv’Kala made sudden, jerky motions with his head and was spewing out clicks and hisses. He looked like a Gaim with a failing life-support suit. 

“You lie!!” 

“I don’t! And what’s wrong with you?!”

He began gliding again, but further away from Londo. The noises ended and he turned around, eyes wide. 

“How can we build an army when you reproduce so slowly, and only have one hatchling?” 

“An army?” 

“We cleansed your planet… infuriated your people… now you will rise as warriors…” 

Londo did his best to breathe slowly. 

“Warriors? We’re broken and bruised!! Our children will be builders and farmers once they are grown! Every man of the right age, with unscathed hands is trying to rebuild the planet! An army is not what is needed right now!” 

“The right age?” 

“Yes! If you want to join the military as a soldier, you have to be 20 years of age!”

Shiv’Kala let out a horrifying shriek. 

“WE HAVE NO ARMY… THIS PLANET IS USELESS! OUR PLANS!! MY PLANS!!”

Londo didn’t know what came over him, but he found himself pounding angrily on Shiv’Kala’s bent back. 

“You FOOL! Our people had a glorious military, ready to be used, but you have ruined our bases, literally crippled our soldiers, and all because you couldn’t be bothered to see beyond your own biology?!” 

The monster looked up, and suddenly, it seemed he towered over him. 

“Insolence.” 

One of the Keeper’s tendrils tightened around his neck, forcing him to his knees. He saw spots and coughed. 

“STOP!”

He screamed,

“MY CHILD!!” 

The tendril stopped at the same time as Shiv’Kala touched his forehead and everything went black. 

He woke up on the stone floor much later, abandoned and full of a cold rage.


	6. Chapter 6

“Something wrong, majesty?”

“Get it away from me.” 

“But they’re perfectly ripe, and…”

“Do not make me repeat myself!! Get it away! Give it to someone else!”

The servant grabbed the plate and left. After his talk with Shiv’Kala, but nothing, not even fresh berries seemed tempting. His morning sickness was even worse than usual. He pressed the napkin to his mouth until Senna touched his arm, making him look up. 

“Londo?”

“I’m terribly sorry, my dear… I’m not feeling well this morning.” 

“Not today either?”

She filled a cup with hot water and lemon, which he was afraid he had to begin referring to as his 'usual', and passed it to him.

“What about this?”

He sipped at it in silence while Senna continued her breakfast. Her brown fingers curled around the silver, cutting into her food and making the task seem unnecessarily elegant.  
She had been lucky enough to look like her mother, the famous island beauty, Celes Refa. 

Not that it mattered. Her only surviving relatives had been some distant cousins in the north she had never met. All of her ties and connections had been severed, so when Londo offered her to stay at the palace, she had accepted. 

She intended to earn her keep, however. She helped Parin with the injured, and Londo found himself using her as a lady in waiting. 

“You should rest, uncle.” 

She said softly. Her lovely, hazel eyes peeked at him over the rim of her cup. 

“You’re perfectly prepared for the meeting tomorrow, why not reward yourself with some sleep?” 

“Ah, yes. Five delicious minutes of sleep before Durla barges in to check if I’m still breathing.” 

“One time, uncle.”

“And I’ll never forget it! Those moist hands wandering over my neck and sliding over my seal…” 

He shuddered, and Senna laughed. 

“I don’t think he’ll forget it, either. His nose still doesn’t look quite right.”

He began laughing, too. 

“Perhaps you’re right, dear. I had better sleep this nonsense away.”

“A wise decision, if I may say so.” 

He made a face, and she returned it as he walked out of the room.

 

In his own chambers, he stood in front of the mirror and studied himself. He did look heavier. His stomach and face had rounded, but he didn’t have the ‘glow’ that everyone raved about. He was bleary-eyed and pale, instead.  
He laid down on the bed and put his hand on his stomach. He had woken up that night from something he was certain had been a kick, but that had not been repeated. What should have been exciting, if not very strange, had been ruined by the little monster on his shoulder, and the bigger monster hiding in the palace walls and hidden passageways. And now that his plans were ruined, what was he going to do?  
Before he could think any more about, someone knocked on the door. 

“Yes?”

“Majesty, you have a visitor.”

“If it’s anyone but Senna or Parin, they can show themselves out!”

“But, majesty…”

Londo jumped off the bed, tore the door open and came face to face with an annoyingly tall, young guard. 

“He’s an old friend…” 

 

He heard Senna’s voice as he entered one of the last free rooms in the palace. 

“I think it will do him good, don’t worry.” 

He stopped in the door way and looked confused at his guest.

“Vir?” 

He got to his feet, almost colliding with Senna. 

“Hello.” 

They hadn’t spoken in a long time. He watched and read news about him, certainly, but that was hardly enough. He hadn’t changed much, but his outfit had more color to it, and it seemed like he had finally decided to let someone else groom his nails for him. All in all, he looked far more presentable than Londo.

“I’ll leave you to it, ambassador. Uncle.”

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left. Vir looked after her, quite red and starry-eyed. 

“To have someone look at me that way again…” 

Vir got even redder, and Londo pulled him into a hug, which was quickly returned. 

“I’m so happy to see you, Londo.” 

“You, too. You look well.”

“You…”

“Don’t.”

Londo smiled grimly, 

“The palace is full of mirrors. I know how I look.” 

“You look tired, that’s all. And Lady Refa tells me you don’t eat much, especially not during breakfast.”

Londo shrugged. 

“It’s hard to maintain an appetite around here. And I never was a breakfast person, anyway. Can I get you a glass of something?” 

“Brivari would be good. If you have any, that is.” 

“The wine cellar is unharmed, lucky for us.”

He poured Vir a glass and handed it to him,

“Shall we sit?”

“Sure. But aren’t you going to join me?”

He lifted the glass. Londo shook his head. 

“No, I have stopped, for the time being.” 

“You’re not drinking, yet you’re sick in the mornings, and you’re sleeping every second you’re not needed, if Lady Refa is to be believed.” 

He shook his head. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were… expecting…” 

The last word came out piece by piece as Vir’s movements slowed down. Londo held his hands up, hoping it would somehow keep his volume down,

“I… I don’t believe it!! You are?!!” 

“In the name of the Maker, be quiet!!”

“Oh, please don’t tell me the father is anyone in the court!”

“VIR!!”

“Not a single one of them is father-material! Not even those who already are fathers, and…”

Vir’s eyes widened in realization, and he gesticulated widly while his mouth grew wider and wider. Londo tackled him, clamping both his palms over Vir’s mouth and forcing him against the counter. And still, a muffled ‘Gh’Khhh!!’ came out. 

Defeated, he let go and let his arms hang limply by his sides. 

“Yes.”

Vir sank down to the floor, never taking his eyes off him. 

“I don’t believe it… I mean, I DO believe it, I mean… you didn’t leave each other alone during your reign as Prime Minister, and… and I wasn’t always there…”

“Please stop it.”

“But Londo… he’s not here.”

“How observant of you, Vir. No wonder I made you ambassador.”

“But how is this going to work?? You’re gonna… of course you’re gonna have it. Right?”

“It’s been over 5 months. It is too late to change anything now.”

Vir got back to his feet. 

“I think we might be able to reach him.”

“No. Absolutely not.”

“But…”

“What am I supposed to do if we do reach him? Ask him to come and raise her with me, drawing even more attention to her Narn features on a planet that is even more filled with  
hate against them than ever?!”

They were quiet for a bit, until Vir mumbled: 

“You’re having a girl?”

“Yes.”

“Congratulations.” 

“Thank you.”

“And… and she will be healthy?”

“If Parin is to be belived, she’ll be a little athlete when she shoots out of me.”

“Congratulations again… I think.”

Londo went over to a chair, but Vir beat him to it and began fluffing the pillows in it.

“Please don’t. I don’t want to be pitied or pampered.”

“I did this for you when you were an ambassador.” 

Vir grinned weakly. 

“Thank you.”

Vir sat down in the other chair, and began playing with the tassels on the tablecloth. His foot was tapping the floor rapidly. Londo tried to ignore the feeling of his hearts swelling.  
Vir would help him through this. The poor boy was loyalty and kindness incarnated. He could count on him. 

“I’m scared.”

Londo said finally.

“She’s going to be different. I know little of Narns, and even less of Narn children. I could handle my dear Carn. But looking after a nephew, and taking him for trips now and then hardly counts as raising him.”

“But you’ll have servants. I don’t think you’ll have to see her for more than an hour a day…”

“No. I intend to keep her as close as I can, for as long as I can. There are forces at work in the palace… ministers I cannot send away or keep occupied for long without scandal and suspicion… and I think they could be able to hurt her.”

“What Ministers?”

“Durla and Lione, for example. Revolting types, but beloved by the people. If I got rid of them, the blame would fall on me. I am not the image of popularity right now, and I cannot afford scandal.” 

Vir nodded slowly. 

“Is there anything I can do, Londo? Anything you need?” 

“Yes. Keep quiet. If anyone knows about me being the way I am, it will destroy me, my family, and you, as well.” 

“I won’t say a word. I swear it.” 

He wrapped an arm around him, pressing their cheeks together, and didn’t let go for some time. He was finally starting to feel safe again.


	7. Chapter 7

“Don’t get angry, Londo.”

As much as he cared for and liked Senna, she was extremely annoying when she was calm. 

“Don’t you think I’d recognize the symptoms? I’ve been with you almost every single day!”

Londo huffed. Normally, they would spend their afternoons either working, discussing literature, or making plans for improving the conditions of the patients in the palace, so he could hardly be blamed for being thrown off his guard when she asked him when he was due. He had been forced into a corner of the little office, telling her over and over again that she was wrong. It hadn’t worn her down. 

“I’ve been very worried about you.” 

“I don’t need you to worry about me.”

“Will you stop it, uncle? You act as if you think I’m going to blackmail you.” 

“Well, aren’t you?!” 

She pressed her lips together. 

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.” 

“And I’ll pretend this entire exchange didn’t take place!” 

It was more than enough people who knew about the pregnancy. Someone had told her, he was certain. 

“No, this remains between us! Don’t you understand that I want to help?” 

He sank into an arm chair, head in his hands. She came over to him, sank down to her knees and touched his fingers.

“I’m sorry I just blurted it out. I didn’t think.”

“That makes two of us…” 

He took his hands from his face, 

“This would be a marvelous opportunity for you…”

“Yes, I’d love to betray the man who took me in and protected me from ruin.” 

She rolled her eyes.

“So? Are you going to let me in on this?” 

“I’ll have her in a few months.”

“A spring child, then.” 

She smiled. 

“Now tell me what I can do.” 

“Senna…” 

“Londo. Please? Surely, there is something you need from me? I can be her governess, maybe even her teacher if it comes to that!” 

Londo gaped a bit. He had barely had the time to think of it all. He had made certain he would have a crib ready, as well as blankets and clothes. But then there was the matter that he had agonized over the most. 

“I’m afraid I might have to ask you to extend your role as governess…”

“Do you need me to be her wet nurse?” 

He nodded slowly. Wet nursing was not a job for a Lady. Not even if the child was royal. It had always struck him as odd how nursing one’s own children was unfashionable in a society that so valued the family. Then again, he would never nurse children, so he found other things to be critical of. 

“It will be my honor.”

She said, bowing her head. 

“Please take some time to consider, my dear.” 

“I have taken the time I need, Londo. I have told you that I want to repay your kindness, and if I can do that by helping you and the baby, I will do so.” 

He took her hands this time, kissing them both.


	8. Chapter 8

There was one thing Londo, Daggair and Timov had always had in common. They took their anger out on their surroundings. A long argument felt solved after a few plates had been crushed against the wall. The thing that separated Daggair from the others was that she would throw things at the one she argued with. A painful and foolish way to do it, Londo had always thought. He hadn’t been less angry after she had broken the vase from his mother over his head, just like she had gotten angrier and sad when he had destroyed half of her figurine collection in retalliation. 

No, Timov was easier to argue with. She was honest and brutal in a way that didn’t affect him physically.   
Although, at the moment, he wasn’t sure that would be the case. Timov hadn’t been quite so angry in years as she was now.   
She was spitting fire and targetting anything she could get her gloved, little hands on. 

OF ALL THE STUPID  
OF COURSE YOU DID  
TYPICAL OF YOU  
SELFISH  
THOUGHTLESS  
MINDLESS  
FOOL

Finally, she sank down into the chair she had originally been sitting in and breathed heavily. Her cheeks were flushed, and Londo considred pouring her another glass of water, but that would make her think he was trying to make ammends, and that would only infuriate her further. Senna had talked him into this, and he was regretting it more and more. 

“I will be the first to say that we live in a flawed society. After the war with the Xon, our progress stopped dead in its tracks, and seemed to only go slowly backwards for years and years.”

She had wanted to be a politician when she was young. But girls of her status did not work, and politics was not possible for women unless they were working through or with their husbands. They could not stand each other, and the difference in their political ideologies made such and arrangement impossible. 

“But surely, Londo… surely someone sat you down and told you that you were able to concieve!”

“Mama Chelia did so, yes.”

“Well, would you like to tell her that you have managed to become pregnant at a time when the entire planet is looking in your direction?!” 

“I would not.”

“OF COURSE YOU DON’T!!”

“And I’m not going to.”

“What?!”

He leaned forward, 

“I have formulated a plan, Timov, and I need your help.” 

She sputtered, and he waited for her to reach for her glass,

“Why should I help you?”

“Because if I lose the title as emperor because of this, it will affect not only me, but my entire house, and by extension yours. I know you Timov. As you said, you will be the first to critizise our society. But you know all to well the consequences. And I know that you love your family and servants, and you don’t want them slandered because I was careless.”

She bit down.

“I also know that you care deeply for my family, even if you cannot stand me.”

She drew a deep breath before meeting his eyes, 

“What do you want from me?” 

“I need you to lie for me. I have fabricated a mistress for myself, and I need you to pretend you knew about her.”

She blinked slowly, 

“On the off-chance that someone would ask me about such things, and I could be clueless… LONDO, YOU’VE HAD MAKER KNOWS HOW MANY MISTRESSES, WHY DOES IT MATTER?”

“Because only a few people I trust know about my situation and my plan, and I need you to be among them! If you and the others can back up the existence of this woman, I might have a chance not to be discovered!” 

She rolled her eyes at him, 

“Fine! Whatever you need, your majesty.” 

He hadn’t touched his own glass. Now, he downed half of it. They were silent for a while, letting the embers die out. 

“When are you due?” 

“In a few months.” 

“I see.”

Timov put her hand on his stomach, sighing as she did. 

Londo had always hoped it would have been the other way around. But he hadn’t dared to ask her, and he had always assumed that a pregnancy for Daggair or Mariel would mean that they could dispose of him.   
He paused and put his hand over hers,

“But there is another thing. And I know you will be angry when I ask you this...”

She met his eyes. 

“I wanted to know if you would like any involvement with the child at all. Technically…” 

“Oh, be quiet!”

Timov huffed,

“I wouldn’t let any child have you be their most important influence!” 

He chuckled.

“No, of course no! Any girl intent on doing great things should be taught by you.” 

“A girl? All the more reason for me to take care of her! You’re an idiot, Londo. But your skills of persuasion aren’t as rusty as I had thought.”

She clinked her glass against his.


	9. Chapter 9

The carriage shook violently, making Parin’s medical bag sound like there was a small concert going on inside of it. He had warned him that the pregnancy was reaching an end much faster than he had anticipated, and had advised Londo not to take any chances. 

Under the guise of a small vacation to improve his health, they had assembled Vir and Senna, and were travelling to the old Mollari summer cottage. No one was there during the coldest part of spring, after all. The transport ride had been hell, and the ride with the carriage was proving worse. Londo felt heavy, drowsy and worried. He was desperate to sleep, but even though Parin had managed to doze off next to him, the bumpy ride was upsetting the baby, and by extension him. 

The young passengers were in good spirits, talking about this and that while Vir was fumbling with a screen of some kind. Londo had blocked them out until Vir leaned over and handed the device to him. 

“Here.”

He looked at the screen. A woman with dark skin and even darker eyes was looking back at him. The profile next to her said ‘Aia Garytt’, and contained various information about her. 

“Say hello to your mistress.” 

“Wonderful work, Vir, thank you.” 

“I'll change the picture once the girl is born, just so that we can be sure the likeness is there.” 

“Of course."

He gave him the pad back.

“How sneaky, ambassador!”

Senna gave him a toothy grin, 

“Imagine that you can make fake profiles as convincing as these!”

“It’s nothing! It’s very difficult to work them into official databases, which is what comes next.”

“But you can do that, too, can you not?”

Londo looked amused at them for a while. Senna was making no secret of her fondness for Vir, who wouldn’t know how to hide his true feelings in matters like these, anyway.  
He didn’t expect the sudden pang of jealousy. But Senna putting her hands on Vir’s arm or smiling warmly at him brought back thoughts of G’Kar. 

Even in the middle of the royal court, he had found ways to brush his fingers against his, or ‘accidentally’ bump him as they were hurrying down a corridor. 

In the months leading up to his enslavement to the Drakh, it hadn’t mattered how scared or tired he had been, because G’Kar had been hovering over him, nagging him to eat and  
sleep. He had been clingy in private, insisting on kissing his neck and being close to him. Londo, in turn, had allowed himself to lean on him, and occasionally run his fingers over the soft, leathery skin on his face when he was doing other things, like writing.  
He wondered if his daughter would be as affectionate, and how much she would look like him. Would some similarities be too hard to bear?  
He curled up and leaned his head against the soft wall, only to have the entire carriage shake again. The baby kicked, making him yelp. 

“Londo?”

“Are you alright?” 

Senna and Vir leaned forward to him. 

“Yes, I’m fine. She’s just acting up.”

“Did she kick again? Please, can I feel?” 

He nodded, and Senna flattened her hand against his stomach. She squeaked in excitement. 

“She knows who I am, I’m sure of it.” 

 

The two went back to their discussions, while he thought back to what Vir had said. They could perhaps contact G’Kar, and at least update him on the situation. Surely he had the right to know. 

But he couldn’t. Londo knew in his hearts that even if G’Kar loved floating around in space and exploring, this was one thing that could drag him away from Beyond the Rim, and right into danger, and death. 

A cruel voice inside him kept reminding him that G’Kar had only left because he had asked him to do so. And that wouldn’t do the trick. The universe was an intricate web, and the more they fought it, the tighter their bonds would become. 

He would be back, and it would kill one of them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING! BODY HORROR!*

There was a shooting pain going through his body, and his eyes opened. He couldn’t remember where he was at first. All he knew was that something was terribly wrong.  
He thought back, remembering how they had unpacked everything, and how he had only grabbed a fruit before he went to bed. The wallpaper with the blue flowers became familiar as the pain returned, and he screamed. 

After a small eternity, he heard someone entering the room, and he was relieved to see that it was Parin. He tore the sheets off him and tugged at his nightshirt. He heard him curse under his breath, and put something down on the floor. Glass and metal clinked together. 

“Majesty, you’ll be fine, but I need you to lie still for me.” 

“I can’t!!” 

He was being torn apart, he was sure of it. Some muscles had stiffened completely, while the others were pulsing hard. His body was screaming for air, but every breath felt like weights were being placed on his chest. 

“END THIS, I BEG YOU!!” 

“I have to warn you, this will…”

“I DON’T CARE!!! HELP ME, OR I’LL CRACK MY OWN HEAD OPEN!!” 

He didn’t feel the prick from the needle, but he did feel whatever it was that was injected. 

“You’ll be fine now…”

He kept talking, but Londo couldn’t hear it. His vision and hearing seemed to dull. He sank down on the bed, feeling how cold it was. Parin was moving him. He tried helping, but the aching muscles wouldn’t obey him. Far away he could hear the word ‘push’ being said over and over again. 

For a while, it was like he was about to fall asleep. Like nodding off at the breakfast table, or in a particularily boring meeting. 

But the safe atmosphere vanished as he realized that Parin had lied. He wasn’t going to be fine. 

He saw himself being cut open, and couldn’t close his eyes when black tentacles slithered out of him, curling around his wrists and his throat. The Keeper’s tendrils had grown through him like a cancer, and now, they had grown long enoug to choke him. He was unable to scream as something else came out of him. 

A small head, followed by a broken, bloodied body. It turned around and stared at Londo with one, yellow eye. The only thing visible in the entire face. 

He screamed.

“NO!”

He ached all over as the image of the horrible creatures faded away in blue, black and purple dots. Instead, he saw Parin leaning over him with a bundle close to his chest.

“Londo.”

The morning light was shining through the thin curtains, and making shapes on the walls of a room he suddenly realized wasn’t his own. 

“Where…”

“We had to move you. There was a lot of blood, but you’ll be fine. I’m afraid I can’t say the same of the bedding. And I’m sorry about the drugs. I tried telling you… the blend I gave you can remove pain entirely, but it makes you unable to actually be mentally present for the birth.” 

“I’m fine, now, I think.” 

He looked to the bundle. There was no noise, no movement. The nightmarish images were replaced with far more horrifying thoughts.

“Is she…”

Dead? Dying? 

Parin leaned down, letting Londo take a look. There wasn’t an eye. There were two, in addition to a tiny nose and mouth. 

“Great Maker…”

“She is very big, as expected. It took its toll on you, but you’ll heal in due time.” 

He barely heard a word Parin said. He couldn’t take his eyes off the baby. The skin was nut brown and covered in small, dark freckles. There was a small dent in the nose, but nothing that couldn’t be explained away.

“She’s as healthy as can be.”

“Let me have her.”

Londo sat up, and Parin handed her over. She was making small noises, barely opening her eyes to look at the sharp light in the room. He brought her close to his face, taking in the sight of her, as well as her scent.  
This was his child. The last piece of G’Kar he would have for many years, and perhaps one of the few joys he’d have in his life. The small, stiff fingers brushed his hand, which seemed clumsy and rough. 

“Thank you… thank you so much, Parin.”

“It is my job, Majesty. And I am pleased to see that it went as well as it did.”

He put his hand on her head and smiled to himself, 

“If you are worried about anything, I will still be here. The transports have shut down for the weekend, so we can’t head back just yet.” 

“I’m sorry, Parin.”

“Think nothing of it. My students are more than capable to deal with the situation at home. Now, she’s been bathed, and she’ll need to be fed very soon. I’ll let you have some time with her before I call for Senna.” 

Once he left, Londo found that he couldn’t tear his eyes away from her. Never in his life had he seen such a beautiful baby. Now that she had been cleaned, fed and wrapped up in a warm blanket, he felt that disrupting her comfort in any way would be a criminal offense. And yet he couldn’t help himself, but covered the entire face with small, gentle kisses.  
His worries seemed like a distant, faded memory, which only went further to the back of his head as something new grew in him. Love, selfishness and a paternal instinct he had though himself devoid of melted together until he was left sitting there in a small bubble, wondering why he heard voices outside his door, and the echoes of the people in the house. Didn’t they know what had happened? Couldn’t they fathom that something miraculous had happened to him and to them in the midst of all this misery?

He was startled when it knocked on the door. 

“Majesty?” 

Senna was peeking through the door like a curious child, and it made him want to shrink. He was in dire need of a bath and three weeks of sleep to look even the least bit presentable. 

“I deeply apologize for my state. I had intended for no one but Parin to see me like this, but it was an emergency.” 

She smiled gently, and her eyes turned to Celes, 

“My goodness…”

She blushed and began stuttering, but Londo held a hand up.

“I know, I know…” 

“I have never seen such a big newborn before!” 

“Pardon?” 

Couldn’t she see? Anyone who had ever laid eyes on a Narn would be bound to see…

“She’s gigantic! Majesty, how are you not dead?”

“Wide hips, my dear. The only useful thing my father gave me.»

She laughed and began to undo her blouse.

“Please! You don’t have to do it here. You’re free to go to another room. Or better yet, I can leave.” 

He attempted to move, but found it to be quite impossible. Parin’s painkillers had been efficient, but it didn’t stop Londo from feeling that a na’tok had been stamping on him for a good few hours. 

“I’m not shy, Londo, and I doubt you are, either.”

He wasn’t, but he didn’t look when she brought Celes up to her chest. 

“She’s so warm!”

“That runs in the family, as well. It’s a miracle that I can wear as much clothes as I do.”

The baby began making small grunts, and he could see her hand flailing before finding Senna’s chest. 

“And what happens now?” 

“We praise Illarus for our good fortune, I suppose. I heard about the delays in transports, so Parin is staying. Once we’re home, you’ll be her nurse and governess. But you’re more than free to create a little staff of your own. I know I wouldn’t want to take care of a child all alone.”

“Very well.” 

Londo closed his eyes for a moment, only to have them open again when the door creaked. 

“O-oh!! I’m so sorry!” 

Vir stammered. 

“I’ll come back later! I’m so sorry!” 

He vanished, and Senna smiled to herself as she found a chair to sit in. 

“Wonderful… Prepare for endless apologies and no eye-contact for the rest of the week.” 

“I won’t mind. He’s a very sweet person.”

“Yes, yes. Just don’t coddle him, or he’ll be impossible.”

Senna laughed again.

“Speaking of coddling, what should I call her highness?”

“Actually… you have a bit of a say in it, my dear.” 

“Oh?”

“I have always thought the name ‘Celes’ to be very beautiful, you see.” 

Her eyes widened,

“Oh.”

“Yes. One of the great ladies of my House shared that name with your mother. I just need you to tell me if it will be a painful reminder for you.”

She sniffled a bit and blinked rapidly. 

“I… I would be honored, uncle. It’s not a painful reminder at all, but a tribute. Thank you.” 

He awkwardly leaned over and petted her cheek. 

“I’m indebted to you, child. It’s the least I could do.” 

The new Celes made another grunt, as if in agreement.


	11. Chapter 11

Three days later, Londo still hadn’t been allowed to leave the bed longer than it took him to use the bathroom. He would have been offended, had it not been for the fact that the 10 paces it took him to get there and back to bed wore him out. 

Celes was still with him, with a cage of pillows around her to protect her from rolling out of the bed whenever he was sleeping. But she seemed to prefer being in his arms. She didn’t cry a lot, but she would whine and squeak. She ate rarely, but greedily, and she spent most of her time sleeping.  
The cottage was quiet and relaxed everyone within it. No one was prepared when the front door was yanked open, and a pair of heels marched over the livingroom floor to Senna’s protest, through the hall, and finally towards the door, which was yanked open, too. 

“Timov!!” 

He pulled the covers up to his chin. 

“Yes, here I am!”

She declared, red-faced and huffing.

“I’ve been trapped on a transport for days, and I’m in no mood to argue. Where is she?” 

Londo pointed to his side. She leaned over the pillow heap and gasped, 

“Did they lie to me about the dates?!” 

She pulled Celes out, holding her as if she had been rehearsing. The baby had never looked bigger than in Timov's tight-fitting burgundy sleeves. She rubbed her nose against Celes, smiling brightly as she did, 

“Don’t you worry, my pretty girl, auntie Timov’s here now to set everything right.”

Celes gurgled while Timov rocked her.

“I absolutely refuse to accept that anything this lovely could have anything to do with you or that lover of yours.”

His mouth thinned at that, and she seemed to realize that she had gone too far. 

“Well? How are you?”

“I’ve been better, thank you.”

“Of course.” 

“Her name is Celes.” 

“Celes?”

“It seemed the least I could do, considering how Senna will help me.” 

“Marilya would have been better. But as she is still alive…”

And not on speaking terms with the man who had killed her husband.  
Would Urza have been able to accept this, he wondered. Would most of the friends he had lost? Mr. Garibaldi, Commander Ivanova, Delenn, Lennier, the list went on.  
And what of G’Kar? It was like he could see G’Kar standing by Timov, shining with pride at the mere sight of their daughter. Or perhaps he would be speechless with wonder, just this once.

He dug his nails into his hands. He couldn’t think like this. Not now. Fortunately, Timov wasn’t looking his way.  
Wasn’t it typical of him not to be satisfied, despite the massive luck he had been blessed with? 

Vir, Senna, Parin, Timov and Danna were still there for him and Celes. The royal court was starting to understand the point of loyalty, at least in these times. He would have to see Celes go without the typical finery of the princess, yes, but she would never be hungry. 

“I’m glad you will be there for her, Timov.” 

“It’s my pleasure. During the summer months, she’s mine.” 

There was a mischevious grin on her face, and Londo found himself grinning back. She sat down on the bed next to him,

“But I won’t have the chance if I perish first, and I don’t know whether it will be of thirst or hunger! Get us something to eat, and then we can set up a plan for our princess.”


	12. Chapter 12

No one in the royal court or otherwise had been warned about the emperor coming back, and they certainly hadn’t been warned about the little bundle on his arm.  
So when Londo marched up the steps of the palace and had Durla run around and gather everyone, the entire room was buzzing once everyone finally were in place. Londo stood in front of his throne and gave the court a nod as they bowed to him. Vir and Senna stood to his left, looking nervously at the assembled. 

“This is my daughter, the Lady Celes.” 

There was nothing particularily lady-like about the creamy yellow onsie she wore, or the little lace-cap. But Londo saw some of them smiling like idiots, and he heard someone say ‘cute’. 

“I am afraid I have deceived you. My ‘vacation’ was indeed to make me well, but I had intended to return here with her mother, who I longed to meet with again. She was badly injured in the bombings, however, and did not survive the birth.”

Some bowed their heads in grief. Polite, but unnecessary. Londo spoke with a loud, but shaking voice. 

“This girl is not related to my wife, Timov, by blood, and will not inherit the throne. She will, however, be considered a princess, and will be given all the respect and decor that such a title brings with it.” 

He looked towards Lione and Durla, who looked more relieved than they had needed to. 

“Our own Lady Senna has volunteered to be her governess, and I have accepted her offer. I have no further announcements. Thank you for your time.” 

 

“That went well.”

Vir said. 

“A bit brief, perhaps…”

“I’m in mourning, of course it was brief.” 

Londo pressed a kiss to Celes cheek. 

“I think it was rather disrespectful of you to miss it, Senna.” 

She shrugged as they turned the corner and walked up to Londo’s quarters. 

“I was busy, uncle. Forgive me.” 

“Forgiveness granted. But just this once.” 

They all snickered. Londo opened the doors, and gasped. A crib stood by his bed, a small dresser stood under the window, as well as a much too elaborate bunch of stuffed animals. 

“Not bad, is it?” 

“No… not at all… Senna, this is marvelous. Thank you.”

She kissed both him and Celes.

“You’re welcome.” 

Vir smiled, then pulled up a data crystal. 

“I had best double-check the profile. They are bound to start snooping now.”

“I agree. Let me help you while these two get settled.” 

Senna took his arm, and followed him down the hall. 

 

Londo stepped fully into the room, looking at the new additions there. 

“Welcome home to her highness, princess Celes.” 

He mumbled, tapping her nose lightly. He couldn’t wait to see her eyes or hear her voice again. Even in the ruins of the beautiful home he had once had, he wanted her to see it all, and take it in as he had once done. As he was standing there and planning, an all too familiar chill came over him, and the little one began crying. 

“Get away.”

Londo snarled as he held the baby tighter. 

“Touch her, and I will set fire to you and all of the damn Drakh entire.” 

The monster was standing by one of the book cases, still as a statue. Londo cursed the face which he could not still read. The time he had spent away had been all too short.

“I remember our agreement, Londo. I just came to see how you were doing.”

“A card would have sufficed.” 

He spat, baring his teeth as if he was an animal.

“Leave at once. You’re frightening her.”

“So there is still fire in you. Good. It will come in handy later.”

“What kind of plans have you laid now? Are you going to keep my people hungry and sick?! What a way to build an army!!”

“On the contrary, majesty. Your people shall be fed, cleaned and cared for. But they will have themselves to thank for it.”

Celes was calming down, but still fussing. The little fist clung to his waistcoat, and he stroked it carefully,

“What are you saying?”

“That you are a great people, Londo. You always have been. You were before, you are now, and you will be greater, in due time. All the trading… the colonies… were they truly necessary?” 

Something that looked like a smile came over the rough face, and Londo felt like crawling under the bed. 

“We gave you a fresh start. We tore you down, and now you will rebuild yourself. Stronger and better and completely independent! But I have said too much. Rest, your majesty. It  
will all be taken care of.”

He vanished into the shadows, and the awful feeling left Londo. What he had said did not. Centauri Prime… completely independent. The Lion of the Galaxy stood alone against the others, and was going to prove his worth. 

Celes fussed again, her little fingers curling around his in a demanding fashion. He smiled down at her, and thought to himself that he would be the one who would have to keep his people’s morale up. And she, the little giant, would insure his without even trying.


End file.
